In the Depths of Hell
by spideyfreak16
Summary: A disturbance comes up in Transylvania again. But what Van Helsing finds there isn't a monster. He finds the doorway to hell and maybe a chance to bring Anna back. But Van Helsing isn't the only one retuning to Transylvania... R&R please. Chapter 5 is up.
1. One Year After

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter One: One Year After  
  
Van Helsing walked slowly through the courtyard of Miss Lyon's school for young women. There had been several accounts of rape and sexual harassment and the Vatican thinks it's the work of the Invisible Man.  
  
It didn't matter to him. After Anna died nothing seemed to feel or even seem important. The leaves behind him rustled. He stopped and rolled into a bush. He double checked his paint gun to make sure it was loaded. It was. He sat still and listened even closer. He waited and waited until finally he heard footsteps. He looked out through the bush but saw no one. For the first time since before Anna died, he smiled. He didn't know why but he did.  
  
"It sure is cold tonight," a voice said.  
  
Van Helsing looked around but saw no one.  
  
"But it sure is worth it," said the same voice "I won..." he started but was cut off by a glob of white paint catching him in the stomach.  
  
"Hawley Griffin," said Van Helsing stepping out of the bush. "You are under arrest for rape and sexual harassment of these helpless girls."  
  
Even without seeing his face you could definitely tell his jaw just dropped. "H-h-how," Hawley stuttered.  
  
"Oh come on," said Van Helsing sarcastically. "You were so loud I could hear you a mile away."  
  
The Invisible Man spun and ran the other way.  
  
"Hey," Van Helsing yelled giving chase. He loaded his paint gun again and shot him twice.  
  
Then the Invisible Man turned a corner and Van Helsing followed.  
  
It was the Grand Hall and the Invisible Man was nowhere to be seen. Van Helsing walked slowly through the room. He looked back and forth trying to find any signs of him. He didn't seem to be anywhere. Van Helsing perked up his ears and heard the sound of metal scraping metal. He whirled around but still saw nothing but a suit of armor. "Hmmm," he thought looking back and forth and that's when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sword coming right at him.  
  
Van Helsing ducked and rolled forward onto his back. He quickly drew his dual revolvers and shot. He watched as the bullets went right on target and went out the other side. Blood started gushing down both sides of the Invisible Man as he dropped the sword and fell to the ground. He slowly became visible until the man named Hawley Griffin was completely visible.  
  
Van Helsing heard the doors open and saw all the girls and teachers staring at him. He turned around and quickly shot his grappling hook to the roof. He quickly pressed the button and held on as he listened to the screams of "Murderer" and "It was him, he was the rapist."


	2. Back in Rome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Back in Rome

Van Helsing rode his horse up to the big cathedral where the Vatican hid. He dismounted and walked quickly into the church and over to the confessional booth.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," Van Helsing murmured crossing his chest.

"Yes, yes," said Cardinal Jinette pressing the button that opened the doors to the armory. Van Helsing followed Jinette down to the armory. "Well you don't seem to have Hawley Griffin with you," Jinette sighed

Van Helsing chose not to answer. All he said was, "what's my next mission?"

"Well," Jinette said leading Van Helsing over to their image projector. "We need you to go back to Transylvania."

Van Helsing's eyes darted over to Jinette. "Why?" he asked.

"There have been an unusual amount of monsters showing up there and we need you to do two things. One is to kill them, two is to find out why."

Van Helsing just stared at the map of Transylvania. Neither he nor Carl had told the Cardinal about his and Anna's love. He didn't want to go back, but he knew he must.

"Fine," he murmured.

"I also want you to bring Carl again."

Van Helsing turned and walked over to where Carl was working on something.

"Oh, Van Helsing," Carl said a little surprised. "How'd it go with the Invisible Man?"

Van Helsing's silence answered the question for him.

"You killed him," sighed Carl.

"Yep, but that's beside the point. I'm going back to Transylvania and I'm going to need some weapons."

"I or we," asked Carl hesitantly.

"We, now I need those weapons."

"Follow me," sighed Carl.

Van Helsing followed as Carl stuffed the regular stuff into his bag (holy water, silver bullets, crucifix, a silver stake) and handed him his crossbow, dual pistols, and tojo blades.

"By the way, Van Helsing," Carl said excitedly, "I just came out with a new invention. It's brilliant but risky."

"What is it," asked Van Helsing.

"Well when we were last in Transylvania I was able to extract some werewolf venom from Prince Velkan's dead body."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well... we don't exactly know for sure if Dracula is dead."

"What?"

"Well there have been more there have been more Vampire cases there lately and... well it's just a thought."

"So if he is back we'll be able to turn myself into a werewolf to fight him," Van Helsing exclaimed. "But do you have an antidote."

"Do I have an antidote," Carl repeated offended, "of course I do."

"Good," said Van Helsing walking out the door.

"Hey, wait for me," Carl cried trying to carry all the stuff.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: Arrival

Van Helsing set out for Transylvania the next day and arrived in good time. He walked his horse into the same town where he met Anna for the first time.

Everywhere he looked brought back some painful memory. He hated it, this place. Although here he was hailed as a hero, all it seemed to do was to inflict pain upon him.

"Van Helsing, thank God for you," moaned a battered old woman bowing down before him.

"What's the problem here," he asked her.

"There are monsters, all kinds and... and," she started but couldn't finish.

"What is it?"

"Dracula... people have said they've seen Dracula," she muttered more to her self than anyone else. By this time everyone had gathered around them.

"It's true," some people were saying.

"Can you stop him?"

"I've heard he has new brides."

"I have seeneth werewolves."

"Ok," Van Helsing yelled. "Everyone calm down. Where have these sightings of Dracula taken place?"

"All of the sightings were in the woods," cried the old woman, a crazy look in her eyes.

"Well, I guess we need to check the woods, eh, Carl," Van Helsing said.

"Well it seems that way."

Van Helsing and Carl left the crowd and rode to Valerious Manner. Van Helsing walked quickly through the building and to the study. Carl struggled to keep up.

"V-Van Helsing," muttered Carl out of breath. "T-take these." He gave him his luggage and left him.

"Thanks, Carl," Van Helsing murmured dropping everything on the floor.

He turned around and stared at an old portrait of Anna.

"Why," he asked himself, tears streaming out of his eyes. "Why?" He felt weak and fell to his knees and wept.


	4. In the Woods

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: In the Woods

Van Helsing woke up the next morning on the floor of the study. He got up and stretched a bit.

"Finally, you're awake," Carl said putting down the book he was reading.

"What time is it?" asked Van Helsing.

"Eleven o clock," replied Carl getting up from his chair. "You haven't gotten much sleep lately, so I didn't wake you."

"You're right, Carl, I did need some sleep." Van Helsing picked up his hat and put it on.

"We'd better have a look in the woods before nightfall," said Carl.

Van Helsing nodded and opened the sack with all his weapons in it. He quickly put them all in the appropriate holsters except his crossbow. "Let's go."

Van Helsing and Carl went back through the Valerious Manor and out to the stables. They got onto their horses and rode to the woods. When they got there they dismounted and tied the horses to a tree.

Van Helsing started to go in until he noticed that Carl wasn't with him. He turned around and saw Carl staring blankly into the woods.

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Carl," Van Helsing said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"No... I was just looking at this tree. It is a very fine specimen," Carl muttered.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes, "Carl."

"Fine," Carl replied reluctantly following Van Helsing into the woods.

............................................................................................................

(The night before)

Dracula moved stealthily through the woods looking for any stray people to feed on. "Damn it all," he thought after looking for an hour. "There are no people out. I'm so hungry I could eat a..." He hadn't been paying attention and had come to the outskirts of the town. There was a beautiful young girl getting water from a pond singing to her self.

Dracula smiled widely, "Now who is this?" He slowly approached her from behind. When he was about five feet away she got up and that is when he made his move. He leaped upon the girl, giving her no chance to scream. He slowly drained her of her blood until there was only a little left. He licked his lips and picked up the girls lifeless body. "You're coming with me." He jumped up in the air and transformed into the hell beast, carrying the girl all the way back to his Artic Castle.

............................................................................................................

Van Helsing and Carl crept slowly through the woods, listening carefully for any sounds other than their own.

When they were half way into the woods, they found a dead body. Van Helsing bent down and looked at the man's neck. It had two puncture near the jugular. Van Helsing pulled out a stake and put it through the man's heart. He said a prayer and crossed his chest as the body of the man slowly disintegrated. "Well a vampire has definitely been here."

"Well that much is obvious," said Carl sarcastically.

Van Helsing smiled and picked his stake up from the pile of ashes. "Well, it's getting late... let's get back to town."

"Yes good idea...wait, why back to town?"

"Stake out, Carl, stake out."


	5. Sarah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters.

Chapter 5: Sarah

Dracula awoke from a deep slumber, eager to see how his latest choice for a bride was doing. He opened up his coffin and crawled out. He stretched out a bit and walked, rather fast, into the opposite room.

As he entered he heard a scream followed closely by a loud pounding noise. "Help," he heard her scream.

"Calm down my love," he said in his most seductive tone, as he casually opened the coffin.

She hurried out and at the sight of Dracula, started to back away slowly. "W-who are you?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Oh, pardon my manners, my name is Count Vladislaus Dracula."

"Why am I here?"

"I've have brought you here," he answered. "For, you see, I wish for you to be my bride."

Her mouth gaped. "B-but I am too young and I'm sure you do not have my father's consent... do you?"

"Not exactly, you see I'm not exactly an average person."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a vampire."

At the mention of the word vampire, she screamed and ran towards the door. But Dracula was right there in front of her, as if he had magically transported there.

"Don't waste your energy, you cannot escape."

She turned and tried to run the other way, but just as before he appeared right in front of her.

"Tell me, my dear, why do you fear what you are?" he asked, motioning towards her neck.

She stopped and slowly lifted her hand to her neck. She gasped as she felt the two puncture marks right by her jugular.

"No," she said weakly falling to her knees. "I can't be a vampire." Dracula watched, somewhat amused, as she started to sob. "But what about my family... my friends?"

"You have no need for family or friends, as long as you have me," he said, kneeling down and lifting her chin up so she was staring right into his eyes. "Now tell me, what is your name."

"S- Sarah."

"Ah, Sarah, what a beautiful name," he said, glancing at the clock. "Come Sarah, it is time to feed." Sarah obeyed and followed Dracula through his castle and to a room, where a young boy was lying unconscious. "This is your food, Sarah, as you know vampires feed by drinking the blood of humans. We do this by using our canine teeth and biting down into their jugular. From there all you do is drink. Now do it," he ordered.

Sarah hesitated, the thought of something so disgusting made her want to puke. But Dracula seemed so nice and caring and wise. She had to obey. Sarah slowly walked over to the boy, looking back at Dracula every now and then for reassurance. She felt her stomach rumbled, which enhanced her craving for food. She looked down at the boy, and started to have second thoughts. He looked so peaceful, she just couldn't imagine herself doing such a thing.

"Don't be afraid," Dracula told her. "Just remember what I said."

She nodded and bent down. "I'm sorry," she whispered into the boy's ear before biting down on his jugular. She slowly drank his blood, savoring the great taste it brought. At that moment she felt herself changing. She was no longer the same poor, farm girl she had been. She was a different woman now and she belonged to Dracula.


End file.
